I need money
by fuck 'till you die
Summary: Seth needs money so he decides to sell himself for sex. Rated M for yaoi. Chapter 1: Seth/Emmett. Chapter 2: Seth/Paul
1. Emmett

**I really wanted to write this. Why? I don't know.** **The idea just came on a random moment. This is not a oneshot, there are going to be more chapters**

* * *

Here I lay in an unknown bed. Naked. In god knows which hotel. It was an expensive hotel room. Above the bed was a mirror, just like the ones behind me and in front of me. I had laid my clothes carefully on a nearby chair. I looked around to relieve the stress, this is the first time I did this. On the right side was a desk with a laptop on it. Next to the bed on the right side stood a night stand, that's where a few sex stuff lies. Condoms, flavoured condoms, lube, a blindfold and some handcuffs. I let out a deep sigh and stared at the door. Any moment and he could come in. He first wanted to shower. While I was waiting I remembered how I came up with this idea and why.

_Flashback_

_it was 7.00o'clock. I look at my casket where I keep my money. 12 dollars. That's all I have left and the vacation just started. I need money and I need it bad. There were so much festivals that I want to go, I still have debts with a few friends and I had to buy a lot of technological stuff. I turn on my laptop, open internet and tick in 'How to get money fast'. I searched and mostly it said: GET A JOB. Yeah, like that is going to work, whole the day working and being so tired you can't do anything. While I'm still searching I get a text message from Emmett. Cool guy, really muscled, extremely hot and a vampire. I read the message, typical._

_E__: Really horny, you?_

_S: Of course, you get more horny when it's warm and werewolves always have a high temperature. X_

_E: Isn't that bothering you guys?_

_S: No, what's bothering me is that I don't have any money :( X_

_E: Sucks. But get a job or something_

_S: No, if I have a job I can't do anything. I need something that is quick and makes easy money X_

_E: Quick and easy. Well, prostitute yourself, I'll be your first costumer. ;)_

_S: Are you serious, because now, I would do that._

_E: Yeah, i'm horny, Rosalie is a bitch, and I have enough money._

_S: I don't know._

_E: Come on, how much do you want?_

_I think about it, hookers do get a lot off money with just fucking. Maybe a couple times and I have enough._

_S: Okay, how about 300 dollar for fucking?_

_E: And what if I want you to suck me? ;p_

_S: 100$ for sucking. Sucking and fucking is 400$._

_E: Okay, 400$ it is. I'll pick you up at 8. _

_End flashback_

So here I was. Suddenly the door went open revealing Emmett. He hadn't dried himself up. He had just put a towel around his waist, water drops were sliding down his body. He slowly wandered to the bed and stopped. I laid under the covers. He dropped his towel, his arousal was still soft but was quite big already. His balls were really big, like chicken eggs, they were that big. They were hanging proudly under his cock.

He grabbed the sheets and pulled them away. Now I laid completely nude without any cover and Emmett was watching me with lust in his eyes. He crawled over to me and put his forehead against mine. His chest was against mine, it was so smooth, not a single hair was found. his hands found their way to my face. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "Yeah, a little bit." I admitted. "Don't worry, it's me." I smiled and he said: "Are you a virgin?" "No, I already have had sex."

He growled and began bucking his hips into mine. his hands wandering over my body. He flipped us over so that I was on top. He grabbed the backside of my head and said: "Now do what I pay you to do." I looked at him and a smirk was written all over his face. I shuffled downward to his dick. I took his dick in my hand and jerked it a couple of times 'till it was stiff. His dick must have been 7.5 inches at least. I lowered my head and took one off his balls in my mouth. I sucked on hiss ball and it emitted a moan from his mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and slightly bit it. While I was doing this I kept jerking Emmett.

I stopped sucking on his balls and took his dick in my mouth. I took about 2 inches but Emmett thrusted his hips up and I was forced to take whole his dick in my mouth. His hand was on my head and held my head in place. I couldn't breath. He pulled my head up and then down while still thrusting his hips up. After a couple of thrusts I stopped gagging. Emmett let go of my head and I kept bobbing my head. Emmett fisted his hands in the sheets and moaned but tried to contain them.

Emmett stopped me and commanded me to lay on the bed on my stomach. I did it and closed my eyes. He sat himself on my thighs and bended over. He took the lube and laid it next to him. His hand collided with my ass. And then his other. And then again. Smack, smack, smack. And then the last one came. That was a hard on. My cheek burned because of it. He took the lube and squirted some on my ass. He rubbed it out with his finger over my crack. He shoved his finger in and thrusted it in and out. He retreated.

He fell forward on my, his dick on my lubed ass. Making a couple of thrusts and suddenly AGONIZING PAIN. It had been quite a long time since I have been fucked and Emmett had just shoved his large dick in me, without waiting for me to become accustomed to the minster in my ass. His dick was so cold inside me. He began fucking immediately. I was screaming from the pain. He balls were slapping my ass with every thrust. He pulled me up onto my knees but kept fucking me. In and out, in and out, in... Suddenly a good feeling washed over me. I moaned and his mouth came to my neck. He kissed my neck and said: "That's your prostate Seth, you should know that." I kept moaning while he was kissing my neck. Suddenly his teeth sunk into my skin. I let out a moan. "Oh...Emmett...m...more...hmmmmmm..." "If that's what you wish for."

He began to thrust harder. He grabbed my hips and drag his nails in my flesh. He shoved his dick harder in me and did a couple of hard thrusts. He exited me and sat on the edge of the bed. I climbed on his lap and set his tip of his cock at my entrance. I lowered myself and he let out a sigh. I began to fuck myself on his cock. He attacked my neck again and sucked my blood. My blood dribbled down my chest. I took Emmett his head and pulled him away from my neck. His lips were full of my blood and I smashed my lips to his. I tasted my own blood and while we kissed I felt his hands grabbing my ass cheeks. He lifted my ass up and down. he laid back on the bed and I kept riding him.

A couple of minutes later he jerked me on my back and fucked me like that. His thrusts were brutal, hard and deep. He moaned so loud I thought I was going to be deaf but then he came in my ass. His cold fluids filled my ass. He pulled out and sat on my chest. He forced my dick in my mouth and began thrusting. "I didn't come in your mouth, and because of that I can't pay you the 100$ for sucking. And I know you want the money." I grabbed his ass and pushed his dick deeper in my throat. I massaged his ass and he moaned again. Not long after that he came again. "I'm gonna come, Seth. And you're going to swallow every drop I give you." I hummed with his dick still in my mouth. He came and I swallowed everything. His cum tasted sweet. I hungrily licked everything up and cleaned his dick. Then he pulled out and went to lay on the bed.

I didn't dare to ask the money but that wasn't necessary. He stood up grabbed an envelope and said: "Here, 400$. Now get dressed. I still have to get you home in time." I put on my clothes and exited the hotel together with Emmett.

When I was home put the money in my casket. But I still needed more. How will I get that? I stood up to go to the shower, I still had my blood on my chest and I sweated a lot while we were having sex.

* * *

**So? How was it. **

**But you guys/girls can choose how Seth will get money in the next chapter.**

**Will it be:**

**-Paul**

**-Sam**

**-Jared**


	2. Paul

**In italics is **_Paul_

**In italics and underlined is **_Seth_

* * *

All the money that I had earned was already spent. I really needed new money. I was running though the forest with no apparent reason, I was just bored. While I was running as fast as I could I heard Paul muttering. I listened in silence, so that he didn't new I was listening. _Stupid Rachel. Why doesn't she want to. We waited long enough. She's so prude. Stupid, little saint. _He wanted sex? With Rachel? And she didn't want to? Okay, just stay cool and ask him if he wants to do it with you for money. Just act normal. _So? She doesn't want sex with you?_

He was startled because it came out of nowhere. After a while he growled: _You know, you shouldn't involve yourself in other people their business._ _Yeah, that's true, but I just overheard it. You know, maybe I can help you. _I waited for a response it could go two ways. 1 He's disgusted and beats the crap out of me and 2 He goes in to the offer. _What do you mean with 'help me'? __Well, you want to have sex, right? __Yeah, but what are you saying? That I should have sex with...you? __Yeah, why not? You just have to pay me._

After the silence he said: _Uhm, I'm not gay. __You don't have to be, just see it as an experiment.__ And how much would you ask? _After I had done it with Emmett, I had found out that you could ask more for some things, so I have a list with all my prices on.

A handjob was 50$

A blowjob 100$

Fucking me 300$

Without condom 375$ (yeah, without condom is more expensive)

Something extra a 100$

After I gave him the prices he said: _Okay, where do we meet? __You can choose. __Okay, come to my house. _With that I ran off to his house, happy I would receive more money. When I was at his house, he also came out of the woods. When he reached me and the house he transformed to human form. I transformed too and he eyed my naked body. He opened the door and guided me in. We walked to his room and when we were inside he pushed me on the back so I fell on my stomach on the bed.

Suddenly my hands were tied behind my back. **100$ **I lifted my head and there was came the blindfold. **Another 100$** His hands grabbed my hips and rolled me on my back. For a moment the room was silent, and I thought he had left. But then his dick invaded my mouth. **Another 100$ **His dick was about 6 inches long, I think.

I didn't even have to move my head, he was already thrusting in and out. From the moment he had inserted my dick he began to moan. "Oh yeah...suck that dick good...you whore..." He grabbed my hair and thrusted harder in. I swirled my mouth around the head, lapping up the pre-cum. Suddenly he came into my mouth, and I was surprised he came so fast.

He pushed me on hands and knees and sat behind me. I heard him doing something and suddenly his dick was against my hole. I said: "Are you going to pre..." And he rammed his whole cock in my unstretched ass. The pain was so overwhelming that I began to cry. I had a much bigger cock up there, but then I was prepared, now I wasn't. From the moment he had entered me I began to scream. I heard him say: "Yeah, scream, you fucking whore. Nobody is going to hear you." With that he began to thrust in me, without waiting for me to become accustomed to the intrusion.

His thrusts were hard, brutal and fast, balls constantly slapping against my ass. He grabbed my hips so tight that I thought that they would break. There were definitely going to be bruises. I was hoping that he would finish soon, after all, he came quite fast when I sucked him off. But after 15 minutes he still hadn't come. He was rocking his hips back and for and I was still crying. The blindfold was now wet. Suddenly Paul came out of me and carried me to his desk.

There he released me from the blindfold. When he saw my face he smirked. My hands were still tied behind my back and I lay really uncomfortable on his desk. When I looked at his dick I saw it was covered in blood, my blood. Paul said: "Don't worry, you're a shape-shifter, it'll heal." And he thrusted forward, again pain, no pleasure. My legs were over his shoulder and he kept looking at my dick. I needed some pleasure so I said: "Please, Paul, I need..." but he interrupted me and said: "Shut your mouth, fucking whore. You don't have the right to speak."

And then his hand collided with my ass. He thrusted in and spanked me again. He found a rhythm doing that. Thrust in, thrust out, in, out, spank left side, in, out, in out, right side,... And so he continued to fuck me like that. God, he was like a beast. I have never seen that. My eyes stopped with crying but were still watery. He kept fucking and spanking me like that for a good 20 minutes, and he still hadn't cum.

He turned me on my stomach and continued to fuck me. his hands were wandering over my body. His chest was pressed against my back while he was fucking. His thrusts became erratic and his moans louder, and with that he came. He kept laying on top of me for a while and then he pulled out. A mixture of cum and blood flooded out when he exited me. He released me from my bindings. He grabbed a rag and made his dick clean. He tossed me one of his boxer-briefs, a shirt and shorts because I didn't have any clothing with me.

After we got dressed I asked: "SO? Can I get my money now? Let me calculate the price. 100$ for sucking, 375$ for fucking bareback, blindfold and handcuffed 200$, so that comes to 675$. He said: "Well then, now you can go." WTF is he saying, he has to pay me. "What do you mean, you didn't pay me." He smirked and said: "I don't have to pay you, remember that you broke my Iphone 4S 64GB and my gps? If you count that up you still owe me some money." Fuck, that's right. I still have debts with him.

"Okay, how much do I owe you?" He seemed to think and then said: "Well, my gps was 150 and my Iphone 849$ so you owe me 324$." Fuck, that much? I still have other debts too. Defeated I said: "Okay, I'll get the money for you." He said: "You don't have to rush it, but I want the money next month. Maybe you can ask some one else to fuck you. But now, out. I'm going to shower. Bye, slutty Sethie."

I walked out of the house and ran to my house. I laid down on my bed thinking. Again, no money. I will have to search some one else, but who. I have to make a list with debts I still have with people, but first sleeping, having sex with Paul is extremely tiring. Within the minute I had fallen asleep on my bed, exhausted, sweaty and still with Paul's clothes on. Tomorrow the wound in my ass would have healed, but I would be sore as fuck.

* * *

**Okay, sorry that this is late, had writers block.**

**You can choose who is next**

**-Jared**

**-Sam**

**-Embry**


End file.
